Timeles Moments Series
by Selly87
Summary: A series of timeless moments in the Harry's and Draco's relationship. I'm posting the series as a chaptered file, however each chapter can pretty much be read as a standalone.
1. Catch Me If You Can

**Title:** Catch Me If You Can  
**Author:** Selly87_  
_**Summary:** Harry's up for teasing Draco...  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

Nudging his boyfriend out of his thoughts, Harry pulled his hand from Draco's loose grip and cheekily grinning at him he put a little distance between Draco and himself.

"What are you up to, Potter?" Draco eyed his boyfriend of just over six months suspiciously, clearly not trusting him.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged, trying his best to sound innocent.

"Yeah right, Potter. Like I believe _that_." Draco rolled his eyes, scoffed and then returned to eying his boyfriend warily in an attempt to figure out just what exactly he might be up to.

"Well I might have a little evil plan…" Harry grudgingly admitted.

"Which is?" Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry did his best to look suggestively.

"Shag you senseless?" He asked, sounding as innocent as possible and grinning madly when Draco sucked in a sharp breath.

"This close to the Hogwarts grounds and in plain sight of all the other students? Kinky, kinky, Potter." Draco smirked. "I never really had you down as someone who enjoys sex in weird places."

"We're not that close to the Hogwarts grounds so it's hardly a weird place and just for the record I'm not kinky. Not naturally anyway. But I blame it entirely on my gorgeous boyfriend that I am no longer adverse to kinky suggestions."

"Oh, now it's my fault again, yes?" Draco inquired and glared at his boyfriend, who just laughed.

"Absolutely." Harry nodded and took another safety step away from Draco.

"Are you planning on annoying me? Because believe me, Potter, I do not have to spend the afternoon with you. I can just leave you standing here and return to the Slytherin common room and decide not to speak to you for the rest of the weekend." Draco snorted at Harry and then stuck his nose up and sulked, making it apparent that his boyfriend – the great Harry Potter – had greatly insulted his pride.

"Merlin, you are incredibly entertaining when you're trying to pretend that you'd rather spend time with your Slytherin friends than with your boyfriend." Harry laughed heartily and almost doubled over when Draco glared at him. "Sweetie-pie, it is not working. You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're intending to kill me by staring at me when not so long ago those eyes were begging me to let you come." Harry continued to laugh.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked, visibly shuddering.

"I called you a Sweetie-pie." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did I not teach you anything about the use and choice of pet names?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and finally stopped walking.

"Uhm… you might have mentioned that I may not invent or use any pet names that include the words _sweet_ or _cute_…" Harry responded carelessly and stopped walking as well, still ensuring that there was at least a metre between him and Draco.

"In that case I expect you to apologise for the absolutely horrendous pet name you just attempted to give me right this very moment."

"Most certainly not." Harry shook his head.

"Excuse me? I believe I did not hear you… Did you say that you are sorry?" Draco pretended that he had overheard his boyfriend's refusal.

"No, I did not say sorry and I will not say sorry."

"I believe you will." Draco growled.

"Then you're wrong…" Harry shrugged.

"Do you have a death wish, _Potter_?"

"Absolutely not, _Malfoy_."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, yes."

"I swear, Harry James Potter if you do not apologise for giving me an absolutely horrendous and most irritating pet name this instant I will draw my wand and hex your balls off." Draco snarled and Harry, who had been biting his lip to keep himself from chuckling, finally lost it and began to laugh. There was just no way he could keep a straight face when Draco was acting like that.

"Draco, love, you would not dream about hexing my balls off, you love them." Harry grinned but placed a protective hand over his groin anyway – with Draco you could never be sure what the Slytherin's plan might be. He was cunning, that was a given. And he usually always did exactly the one thing you least expected him to do.

"Don't tempt me." Draco glared. "I can assure you, it will be painful. Especially when Madame Pomfrey has to grow them back."

"Oh Sweetie-pie, you would not dream of hurting me in any way. You love me to bits and pieces." Harry shrieked and pretended to look appalled.

"_Ugh_, you said the _dreadful_ word again." Draco shuddered and went to draw his wand, but Harry beat him to it by placing his hand gently on Draco's wand arm, stopping him effectively.

"Let's make a deal. I let you punish me for calling you a _Sweetie-pie,_ providing that it does not hurt of course, if you catch me if you can." Harry suggested and before Draco had any chance to process, let alone object to his boyfriend's offer, Harry had broken into a sprint and was dashing down the path in a bid to get away from his lover.

"If you think I will chase you down to Hogsmeade you thought wrong, Potter!" Draco yelled after his boyfriend and glaring after Harry, he remained right where he was, idly watching his lover run off.

"Spoilsport…" Harry shouted back and stopped running when he was about 100 metres or so away from his lover.

"I'll show you what a spoilsport is…" Draco mumbled and knowing that they had long since crossed the anti-apparition wards, which surrounded the Hogwarts grounds, he grinned smugly as he disapparated with a faint pop. A second later he appeared behind Harry's back with the same faint pop – it had taken him a good while to practice disapparating and apparating without drawing everybody's attention on him, but now that he'd mastered said skill it did come in handy a lot of the times. Grabbing Harry from behind, Draco confined Harry's arms to his back before his boyfriend had a chance to protest. "Caught you, you should have known that I could." Draco whispered into Harry's ear and nibbled at his lover's earlobe, pleased when Harry moaned softly.

"Catch me if you can is a _Muggle_ game." Harry murmured, trying his best to fight Draco's teasing touch.

"You did not specify any rules." Draco chuckled and sucking at the skin on Harry's neck he produced a nicely shaped love bite.

"Damn you, you sneaky, cheating Slytherin." Harry groaned.

"Now, now, Harry, you should have known that I cheat. Why even try?"

"I had a tiny bit of hope you might be honest."

"And I effectively crushed it. So now that I have you, what do you expect I will do with you?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you certain you have absolutely no idea?" Draco whispered seductively.

"I might have one or two…" Harry moaned, feeling his knees buckle slightly. He knew that as long as Draco had full control over him and access to his neck he did not stand a chance.

"Care to share them with me?"

"No…"

"Well then you've just effectively ruled out any possible chance on having a vote in what I'll do with you which means you are at my mercy, Potter, so you better start getting accustomed to begging for forgiveness pretty soon."

"Fuck you…" Harry mumbled.

"Oh, so you do have an idea of what I am about to do." Draco whispered and when Harry shuddered with anticipation, he chuckled softly.

*

*

*

**Author's Note:** Originally this chapter was a standalone, a moment in time... But my muse didn't agree and after a little hesitation I began to write all sorts of moments in Harry's and Draco's life and together they now make up the _Timeless Moments_ series. I chose the moments at random and for no particular reason other than that I saw it fitting to write about them...


	2. A Very Annoying Habit

**Title:** A Very Annoying Habit  
**Author:** Selly87_  
_**Summary:** When Draco wants to sleep, Harry wants to talk.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

"Draco? – Are you sleeping?" Harry whispered and tentatively nudged his boyfriend of just over ten months, trying to get the blonde's attention.

"I'm trying to sleep yes… What do you want?" Draco replied grudgingly, refusing to open his eyes again. He wanted to sleep, not talk. Why did Harry not understand this? Why was it that always when it was time to sleep that the strangest thoughts popped into Harry's head and he needed to talk about them right way. Why couldn't those thoughts pop into Harry's head sometime in the afternoon? This habit was seriously annoying…

"Nothing… I just… Well… I wondered… I was thinking… Do you… well…" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Quit the stammering and get to the point." Draco interrupted his boyfriend and opening his left eye a little he attempted to glare at Harry. Unfortunately he did not succeed much as he was too tired to actually make a serious effort – a first for him.

"I was just wondering if you know what it feels like to be in love…" Harry mumbled and Draco bit his lip to hold back a smile as Harry's cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment.

"Wouldn't know…" Draco shrugged in response to Harry's question and opening both of his eyes fully he looked at his boyfriend, who was chewing on his bottom lip. "I've never been in love…" He added.

"Me neither…" Harry said with a heavy sigh.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just so…" Harry shrugged and Draco's eyes narrowed immediately.

"_Potter_… I believe I know you a little better than that. Spill!"

"Forget it, Draco… Sorry I woke you up, I was just being stupid. I won't do it again." Harry mumbled and shuffling a little he snuggled into Draco's second pillow and pulled the duvet almost all the way over his head.

"We both know that that was a lie. And now that I'm more or less awake again you might as well finish your thought out loud." Draco said and peeling the duvet from Harry's face he shuffled closer and gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss. "Share…" He whispered and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist he shuffled even closer and pushed one of his legs between Harry's calves, seeking out as much body contact as he possibly could – oh if only his roommates knew! They would have a hissy fit! A Gryffindor amongst them… But they didn't know, and Draco didn't intend to enlighten anybody anytime soon.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Harry sighed and unable to resist the warmth of Draco's body he too moved closer to his boyfriend and let out a satisfied, low moan when he was comfortable.

"Well you should have thought about whether it's a good idea or not before waking me up again. Now finish what you started…" Draco smiled. Maybe Harry's habit of late night conversations wasn't so bad after all… It was certainly something that might require getting used to, but Draco was more than willing to try. He wasn't exactly sure why, but his steadily faltering resistance against Harry's slightly quirky ways was something he wasn't going to contemplate tonight. That was for another night when he was alone with his thoughts, when Harry wasn't with him; when kissing those lips and touching that body and simply staring into Harry's piercing green eyes wasn't so tempting.

"I really just wondered if you know what it feels like to be in love… That's all… But since you've never been in love you can't really answer my question so there's no real point talking to you about this…" Harry gave in after a long moment of silence and this time Draco did not bit back a smile.

"I haven't been in love before, that's true, but it can't be that hard to imagine." Draco said and letting his hand slip under Harry's pyjama top he stroked over his muscular, yet soft, lower back. Harry squirmed a little at his boyfriend's gentle touch on his warm skin but he did not pull away. The feeling of Draco's fingertips ghosting over his skin was far too pleasant. He could resist the slightly tickling feeling that came with it.

"I find it very hard to imagine…" Harry said, astounded by Draco's nonchalant statement.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know where to start… Love is so… it's so… I don't know what it is…" Harry sighed.

"Well, how would you want to feel like when in love with someone?"

"Uh… I don't know… uh… I suppose… uh… I'd want… want to be really happy…"

"And…?" Draco asked, deciding that Harry's stammer was quite enjoyable after all. It wasn't often that he got to see Harry like this. It was a nice change to discover that there was a different side to Harry. A really shy and insecure one… Draco was pretty sure that not many people knew that there was a shy side to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and for some reason it made his chest swell with pride that Harry was allowing him to see this side, that he was lowering his defences, that he was being himself.

"I don't know… As I said I find it very hard to imagine…"

"So you just want to feel happy when in love?"

"Yes… No!"

"What else then?" Draco persisted.

"Uh… Merlin, Draco, I really don't know."

"Come on, you must have an idea. You already said that you would want to feel really happy…" Draco pushed.

"Ecstatic…"

"Ecstatic?"

"Yeah… ecstatic to be able to spend time with the person I'm with. Protective too, I suppose."

"I knew you'd say that. You and your bloody Gryffindor bravery…" Draco teased his boyfriend who opened his mouth to object, but found himself silenced by Draco's wonderfully soft lips. Swallowing whatever had been on the tip of his tongue; Harry sighed blissfully and returned his kiss. "So what else then…?" Draco asked after he pulled away from the kiss a couple minutes later when both his and Harry's breathing started to become laboured.

"I'd probably feel proud too."

"Proud?"

"Yes, proud that the person I'm with chose me over everyone else."

"Makes sense… What else?"

"I think when you're in love; just about every emotion is a million times stronger… Like for example when you can't be with the person you're with for whatever reason, but you really just want them to hold you tight… The feeling of longing must be a million times stronger compared to if you're just longing for someone to hug you because you're upset about something."

"So you do know what it feels like to be in love." Draco chuckled.

"No, I don't. I'm just guessing. I have absolutely no idea."

"What brought your musing about love on anyway? I never had you down as a sappy, romantic git."

"I was in the library this afternoon to check something for transfiguration because Hermione wouldn't let me copy her notes… Anyway whilst I was there Mandy Brocklehurst and her boyfriend, they're both Ravenclaw I think, came in and they just couldn't take their hands off each other. Mandy kept saying that she's so in love and whatever else… Made me for one slightly sick and for two wonder if everyone who's in love is that nuts…"

"Mandy Brocklehurst is a right nutter so I don't think you should use her as an example. You might really just get the wrong idea about love."

"Well, whom am I meant to use as an example then? Hermione and Ron bicker all the time and I really don't think love is about bickering all the time… Ginny and Thomas can't stop snogging in public and Seamus and his boyfriend are just as bad in terms of being all over each other. I know love has a physical side to it but that physical? No, it just doesn't seem right! Remus and Tonks never really seem to show their love when they're around people, except of course that Tonks can't take her eyes of Remus, and I've got no idea how my mum and dad were when they fell in love because I've never met them. So tell me, how am I supposed to figure out how to feel when in love when there's no one who can show me?" Harry said, letting out a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Don't get so worked up about it." Draco whispered and rubbing Harry's lower back he tried to soothe the tension out of his boyfriend's body.

"But I am… I really just want to know what it feels like to be in love but whatever couple I look at it just doesn't seem to be right. It's extremely frustrating."

"Maybe you're not meant to look at somebody else and decide that you feel just like them? Maybe you've got to figure it out for yourself?" Draco suggested.

"And if I really can't figure it out for myself?"

"Why can you not?" Draco asked.

"Because I have no idea how I'm meant to feel like." Harry mumbled and Draco laughed.

"Harry, you're not _meant_ to feel a certain way. There's no rules in love, no boundaries, and yes I know it sounds cheesy so don't you even dare to comment, but seriously the only guideline there is for love is that you may never do anything to hurt the person you're in love with. As long as both parties have no objections, anything is possible in love."

"But if nobody can tell me or show me how it feels like to be love; how am I supposed to know if I am in love?" Harry asked and Draco looked surprised. So that was where this conversation was heading?

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked gently. He wasn't quite sure whether he actually wanted to hear Harry's response and was therefore very glad when silence descended over his bed and Harry returned to gnawing at his bottom lip for a good five minutes before he finally plucked up enough courage to speak up.

"Because I'm trying to figure out if I'm in love with you…" Harry whispered and Draco shuddered visibly, although not with disgust, but with an odd kind of emotion he hadn't known existed in his veins. "You make me very happy, Draco, I really lo… enjoy being around you. We've been together for just over ten months now so I've been thinking about the serious side of our relationship. I know there must be one because this… us… isn't just about sex… I mean we do have sex a lot and it's great, really great, and fantastic even, but it's not what we are about; at least I don't think we are. It's like… I don't know… Sometimes when I look at you across the Great Hall and you look back, I get the feeling that you know what I'm thinking without me even needing to say anything. You don't really expect anything special from me and you seem to accept me just the way I am. Sure you tell me off for some things, but there's always affection in your voice. It's never a careless snap, there's always some kind of emotion in your words.

"Whenever we can't see each other I feel lonely and whenever we do get to spend time together I can't stop smiling about being around you. I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life even if it's the oddest thing that ever happened to me. I can't help but wonder why you didn't pull away when I leaned in to kiss you after that terrible punch up we had. I was certain you'd kick the living daylights out of me for pinning you down and kissing you so I was very surprised when you didn't…"

"Well, you know I wanted to, but Merlin whatever it was you did with your tongue that afternoon, I couldn't help myself. Every little bit of resistance was just gone and all I could think about was you kissing me and how good it felt." Draco smiled and moving closer he placed a short kiss on Harry's lips. "Do you love me?" He whispered when he pulled away. Holding his breath he waited for Harry's response.

"Yes." Harry said simply after a moment of hesitation and Draco slowly breathed out. "I do. I know I do."

"Good. Because I love you too…" Draco smiled. He hadn't given being in love with Harry too much thought but now, over the course of the conversation, something had dawned on him and he had realised that yes, he most definitely loved Harry. Plain and simple…

"How do you know?" Harry asked and it was bluntly obvious that he was trying to keep the excitement out of his voice and eyes. He managed neither.

"The same way you know." Draco grinned and kissed Harry passionately.

Desire took over the moment their lips touched and within seconds they had kicked the duvet back and were tearing at each others nightwear, trying their best to get it off. It wasn't long before they were naked but the fierce battle for dominance continued. Draco eventually clearly won and as he lay on top of Harry, rocking his hips slowly against Harry's to cause delicious friction between them both, he couldn't help but smile stupidly at Harry who was smiling just as stupidly. Cupid's arrows at obviously hit them both equally as hard and even though it had taken a while for them to realise they seemed to be more than happy with the outcome.

"You know, Harry, next time you wanna tell me that you love me, please pick a less complicated way." Draco grinned and Harry poked his tongue out which Draco immediately caught in a passionate kiss.

"I'll try." Harry panted several minutes later as he wrenched his mouth from Draco's.

"Good." Draco nodded and sucked in a deep breath to calm his lungs.

"I love you. – Is that simple enough?" Harry said a moment later and Draco nearly choked on another deep breath.

"Yes. That was unexpected but simple enough." He eventually nodded, after taking a moment or two to adjust to the fact that he would, without a doubt, be hearing those words a lot now.

"Say it back then." Harry insisted and Draco teasingly remained silent. He only managed to resist his boyfriend's emerald green eyes for a good thirty seconds though before he just shrugged and decided that he really didn't care whether he was sappy or not. There was no witness around, this was just him and Potter. He could really just be himself. There was no reason to put on a glamour, to hide his true feelings, to appear cold and uncaring.

"I love you." Draco whispered and both boys shuddered when it hit them just how forceful those three words actually were. Quietly deciding to digest the new feeling a little they turned their attention back to kissing and made love without saying anything else. Actions after all did count a lot more that words did.

Somewhere along the way Draco also decided that Harry's very annoying habit of picking the middle of the night to have a serious conversation was actually not annoying at all. It was something he definitely wanted to get used to.

*

*

*


	3. Get Away

**Title:** Get Away  
**Author:** Selly87_  
_**Summary:** A few years into their relationship Harry & Draco discover that life together isn't as easy as they thought…  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Please note that I _do not own_ the rights to the lyrics used at the beginning of this story. The title of the song is '_Get Away_' and is a b-side track which can be found on the single '_Us Against The World_' by Westlife.

*

*

*

_**I can't believe it happened to us **_

Tell me how did we got lost in it all

Maybe we could do with a change

_**And get back to yesterday**_

*

*

*

"No Malfoy, it's most definitely not me who is fucking working too much! I am home every night by 7.30pm sharp. It's you who fucking never shows up until all hours of the fucking night every single day and I've fucking got enough of it!" Harry snapped angrily and held on to his coffee cup as though his life depended on it. He was fuming with anger and it was taking him all of his willpower not to throw the coffee cup with its steaming hot content into Draco's direction with the intention to burn him badly.

"Oh I am so sorry, Princess Potter that I actually have a real job that I happen to love and care about!" Draco snarled and glared at his boyfriend. He was fuming with anger just as much as Harry was and was only seconds away from drawing his wand and hexing Harry into oblivion or maybe even the next century. He had enough of this constant arguing. Lately it was all they did whenever they were actually at home together. They argued when they got out of bed, they argued when they returned from work, they argued over dinner, which Harry usually prepared, and they argued before going to bed.

The whole situation had gotten so bad that some two weeks ago Harry had declared that he was moving out of the bedroom. He was now either sleeping on the couch in the living room, which annoyed the hell out of Draco, because it meant that the room was a right mess, or in one of guestrooms. Draco couldn't even recall the last time they'd had sex, because they were too busy arguing and he could also not recall the last time they'd actually made up after an argument and talked about what was causing their constant arguments.

"That is exactly the problem, Malfoy! You've fallen in love with your job and you care so much about it that somewhere along the way you've obviously fallen out of love with me!" Harry just about managed not to shout, but his voice was slightly higher than usual and his annoyance and anger was clearly evident.

Draco, who had been lost in thoughts, looked absolutely shell-shocked at the words that had just left Harry's mouth and looking at his boyfriend, Draco, opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was reeling too much to form any kind of coherent sentence. Harry had not just said what he thought Harry had said, right? Harry did not seriously believe that he didn't love him anymore? That couldn't be right…

Harry looked equally as shocked when he realised just what he had said. He felt his stomach turn as a wave of nausea washed over him. Gripping his coffee mug just that little bit tighter, Harry closed his eyes and took a slow and deep breath to calm himself, but it didn't really help his nerves. Lifting his coffee mug to his lips Harry to a careful sip from the hot liquid and sighed softly when the fresh taste of his favourite drink relaxed him just a little bit.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Draco squeaked, staring at Harry with his eyes open wide and full of fear. His hands were shaking so badly that he was holding on to the kitchen counter for dear life. Draco's face had lost all its colour and it was now a ghostly shade of white.

"I don't know." Harry sighed and taking another sip from his coffee he took a moment to go over what he had just spat at Draco in his anger. He couldn't really imagine that Draco had fallen out of love with him, but if he was really honest with himself there wasn't a lot that spoke for Draco at the moment. Draco was always working and whenever he was not, he was so tired that he snapped at the slightest hint of a wrong comment from Harry. He was unreasonable for most of the time and wasn't even remotely interested in anything that wasn't linked to his job.

He always brought work home and was reading and analysing official documents until late into the night. He had turned into a right workaholic. Harry knew that Draco was ambitious and loved to do things to 110 percent but lately work had gotten the better of Draco and Harry was feeling left out. Sure he had a busy job too and sure he sometimes brought some work home, but he always made sure that dinner was on the table on time and he tidied the house, cleaned up, did the laundry and went shopping to fill up the fridge. "But I do know we cannot go on this way." Harry finally added, after pulling himself out of his thoughts when they threatened to slowly pull him under. They were just too negative and too much to take.

"But you don't honestly believe that I don't love you anymore, do you?" Draco asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"I don't want to believe it." Harry mumbled and looked at his boyfriend with a sad smile. "How did we get here? Why are we acting like this? I don't want to lose you…"

"I don't want to lose you either, Harry. You are my life. I still love you with all my heart. You're still my one and only."

"But you're not showing it anymore. You haven't said the words in… Merlin knows how long, Draco. I can barely recall the last time I felt your warm body spooned up against mine, holding me tight. I can barely recall what it feels to be kissed by you in that special way that just takes my breath away. I can barely recall the last time you took my hand and held on to it without saying anything at all. I have no idea when you last simply smiled and kissed me upon walking into the kitchen, in the morning, and ate the breakfast I made you without complaining about the state of the place or Merlin knows what else. You're always stressed, you're always in a hurry, always on edge and you always seem to want to be somewhere else. You're never content anymore." Harry sighed, slightly amazed that Draco had not once interrupted him. It was so unlike Draco to just stand and listen, especially when he was being criticised.

"My job…" Draco began but stopped himself before he actually got anywhere. "It's my excuse for everything and anything; isn't it?" He asked and hung his head in absolute shame.

"Yes." Harry smiled lightly. He was tempted to just walk around the kitchen counter and hug Draco tight and kiss him and hold him and drag him upstairs to make love to him, but instead he remained where he was, knowing that neither body contact nor sex was going to rescue the mess they'd got themselves into. No, sex as a therapy was too late now. More drastic measures were required to get their relationship back on track.

"What do you want me to do then? I'll do anything if it means you won't walk out on me." Draco looked up and despair was now shining in his eyes, mixed with fear and insecurity. He looked so vulnerable that Harry could barely stand to look at his lover.

"Draco…" Harry laughed half-heartily. "I am not planning to walk out on you. I just don't want things to stay they way they are. It's not just you who needs to change something… We both need to fix this if we don't want to end up miserable. And believe me Draco; I do not want to spend my life without you. You're the only person I could ever imagine growing old with. So let's talk about this whole shitty mess before it grows over our heads."

"Well then let's do this. Let's talk." Draco attempted to smile. "But not here." He added. "Let's go somewhere where no-one will find us so that we can fix our problems in peace. Let's not come back until we've got our relationship back on track. I'll owl work and you do too and we'll leave tonight. We'll leave a note for our two best friends, but we won't tell them where we've gone. I want us to fix our problems without any input from our friends and without any interruptions. This is our life and our relationship and we need to work through our problems."

"Is that another of your mad ideas or are you actually serious about this?" Harry looked a little amused. When Draco only crooked his head and raised his eyebrow questioningly in response, Harry knew that his boyfriend was dead serious. Unsure whether he should accept Draco's mad offer, Harry gnawed on his bottom lip and tapped his fingers on the counter.

Looking around the kitchen, Harry eventually decided to screw whatever hesitating thoughts he had. "Let's go upstairs and pack." He said and holding out his hand he waited for Draco to round the kitchen counter and take his hand. Their fingers entwined automatically and with a content smile the two young men left the kitchen and headed upstairs into their bedroom where they searched for their suitcases and placing them on the bed they silently packed their clothes and toiletries into them before closing them with the help of a spell.

Once the suitcases were closed, Draco waved his wand and the luggage vanished downstairs. Putting his wand away Draco stepped close to Harry and smiling at his boyfriend of five years he hesitated for a moment before he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him gently in that one special way that always turned Harry's legs to jelly and made him lose all his resistance.

When Draco pulled away from the kiss some several minutes later, Harry looked dazed and was swaying dangerously. Steadying his boyfriend, Draco planted a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek. He was tempted to tell Harry that he loved him, but eventually decided not to push it too far in fear that Harry might get the idea that he was just acting and not actually meaning it.

"Let's do this." Draco said with a smile and Harry, having not yet regained his ability to speak, nodded.

Two owls to their respective bosses, a note for to their best friends and Severus Snape, and a few kisses later both Harry and Draco were standing in front of their floo fire-place, ready to leave life as they knew it behind them. Their suitcases were standing next to them and looking at each other for one last time, they nodded in silent agreement. Harry pulled his wand out and activated all the magical security wards around their small country house, which they'd moved into only some nine months ago, after deciding that their London city centre penthouse was no longer the right place for them to live in.

Putting his wand away again Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Draco. "So, where are we off to?" He asked his boyfriend, who instead of replying right away leaned close and simply whispered the destination into Harry's ear.

"Sounds like a nice place." Harry nodded approvingly once Draco had told him and grabbing his suitcase and a handful of floo-powder he stepped into the fire-place, shouted the destination and was gone in a blur of green flames. Draco waited for a couple of seconds to allow Harry to get out of the fire-place at their destination before he grabbed his suitcase and a handful of floo-powder. Soon he too was gone in a blur of green flames.


	4. The Return

**Title:** The Return  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Summary:** Harry & Draco return home three months after they left England only to be welcomed by their furious friends…  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

"Where the _fuck_ have the two of you been for the last three months?! We've fucking been worried sick about you!" Hermione scolded, looking extremely furious as she stood in front of Harry and Draco, with her hands on her hips.

"We were in Australia…" Draco said, crooking his head and giving Hermione a challenging look.

"What the fuck were you two doing in Australia for three fucking months? And why did you not let us know?" Hermione snapped and glared at both Draco and Harry. Draco looked pretty unfazed; Harry however took two safety steps away from his angry best friend. Never in his whole life had he seen Hermione so full of wrath. He'd never heard her swear so much either. It was almost like Hermione was an entirely different person and it seriously scared him. Hermione could be pretty unpredictable when she really wanted to…

"We left you, Ron, Blaise, Pansy and Severus a clear note." Draco shrugged and smiled at Hermione. Harry had the uneasy feeling that Draco was pushing his luck that little bit too far.

"Do you honestly think that note was in any way acceptable?" Hermione continued to glare at Draco. For the moment she was ignoring Harry completely. Harry was sure he would be getting his fair share of her anger; in fact it was probably only a matter of time before she would turn to him to give him the third degree, but for now Draco was the sole recipient of her anger and that suited Harry just fine. For some reason Draco had a much better way of dealing with Hermione's anger. Draco's way usually infuriated Hermione even more, but eventually it always also let to her realising that she was overreacting and she would calm down.

"It was acceptable enough for Severus _not_ to kick up a fuss and send the Order after us." Draco said and for a moment Hermione was silent.

"We were worried sick about you guys. We didn't know what to make of your note." She responded after a moment of silence, sounding a little calmer, but not much.

"Hermione, please, the note was crystal clear." Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione glared at him as her anger flared up again. Draco had very much said the wrong thing and he knew it.

"As a matter of fact it was not. All it said was that you and Harry had decided to leave Britain for a while to sort out some relationship problems. If you call that _'crystal clear'_ then you are most certainly delusional, my dear Draco." Hermione spat.

"What's not clear about that? Harry and I had some problems in our relationship that we really felt we needed to address and sort out before it was too late. We'd practically hit rock bottom and we just wanted to rescue what we could. In case it slipped your attention, Hermione, Harry and I really love each other and we really did not want to lose each other. Harry means too much to me for me to want to risk losing him and vice versa. That is why we left Britain and I believe that's exactly what our note said." Draco replied and his voice was slightly raised. It was evident that he was trying his hardest to keep his composure.

"Your note said you'd be leaving for a while! You've been gone for _three fucking months_!" Hermione shouted exasperated.

"So what? We're big boys; we can take care of yourselves! Besides, what else were we supposed to write? We had no idea how long it would take to fix the problems in our relationship." Draco retorted.

"I can see that you can take care of yourself! You both got _fired_! As for what else you could have written, how about simply letting us know where the hell you were? I am sure that they have owls in Australia." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron, who had so far remained silent, opened his mouth with the very best intention of saying something. He got as far as saying his wife's name, but when Hermione turned around and send him a death glare Ron immediately decided against interfering. Instead he moved a little further away from his wife began to intently inspect his wedding ring. There were some things he just did not want to get involved in. He loved Hermione dearly but her temper was something he generally tried to stay as far away from as possible.

"Well we've returned in one piece haven't we? And as for our jobs, I think Harry will agree with me that we don't really care about having lost them because we've still got each other. It's not like we haven't got any money to support ourselves." Draco said and glared at Hermione to accentuate his words. Walking over to where Harry was leaning against the kitchen counter, Draco lovingly wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, who returned the gesture almost immediately. "I am sorry, Hermione, but I quite frankly don't care whether you think we've been irresponsible and Merlin knows what else. It was important for Harry and me to leave our life here behind for a while and talk about what we want from each other. It was important for us to know that nobody knew about our whereabouts."

"And you really needed to go to Australia to be alone? Ireland or some other place in Europe wouldn't have done the job?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"No, Ireland or anywhere else in Europe would not have done the job. We wanted to be as far away from everyone and everything as possible." Draco replied and turning away from Hermione he leaned close and gave Harry a soft kiss. "I love you, babe." He whispered and Harry smiled like a little toddler who had just been handed a cone with chocolate ice cream.

"I love you too." Harry whispered and looked his arms tightly around Draco's waist, holding him close.

Hermione surveyed the scene in front of her for a moment and despite still being angry she couldn't help but smile genuinely. "It's been a while since I've last seen you act like this." She mused and Draco turned to look at her.

"I know. It's been a long time, which is why we just had to leave Britain for a little while to sort our lives out. Believe it or not, but for months arguing was all Harry and I were doing and we just couldn't take in anymore. We really needed to make up properly and for good."

"Was it really that bad?" Hermione looked very concerned.

"It was bad enough for me to move out of our bedroom." Harry answered his best friend's question before Draco had the chance to say anything.

At this revelation both Hermione and Ron gaped. "You're joking, mate!" Ron said.

"No, he's not. It's true. We weren't doing anything but arguing and because Harry had enough of it he moved out of our bedroom, which unfortunately did not solve anything. If anything we only started arguing even more and it got to the point that Harry accused me of having fallen in love with my job and out of love with him."

"That was an awful thing to say, Harry!" Hermione looked disbelieving.

"I know, it was awful. I felt awful the moment I'd said it." Harry sighed.

"It was good he said it though because it gave us both the punch in the face that we needed. It woke us up with a start and we finally realised that something was really wrong and that we had hit rock bottom." Draco smiled and gently stroked through Harry's messy raven hair before kissing his forehead softly. "Leaving Britain was by the way entirely my idea."

"I don't really find this very hard to imagine. You're always the one to put crazy ideas into Harry's head." Hermione huffed a little.

"I never put any crazy ideas into Harry's head. Harry is his own person, my dear Hermione. He tells me exactly what he wants and what he doesn't." Draco retorted and Hermione stuck her nose into the air.

"Like I believe that." She rolled her eyes.

"Mione, you should really know me better than that. Just because I love Draco, doesn't mean I do everything he says. I do stand my ground."

"Well obviously not when he suggests moving to Australia for three months."

"Draco didn't suggest any such thing. He suggested a holiday in the South of France, but we only stayed there for a week before we left for Australia, which was actually my idea. I've always wanted to go Australia." Harry grinned and winked at Draco when Hermione just looked at him.

"Speechless, Granger?" Draco grinned.

"It was your idea?!" Hermione asked looking straight at Harry and making him feel quite uncomfortable.

"Yes, it was entirely Harry's idea. And if you ask me it was a bloody brilliant idea. We had a fab time down under and Harry does a _brilliant_ Australian accent. I had absolutely no idea that he has no problem with adapting to different accents. It certainly made for some very interesting nights under the Australian sky." Draco defended his boyfriend from Hermione's rising anger.

"Too much information!" Ron interjected and Hermione nodded.

"Ron's right, we really don't need to know what the two of you get up to in the middle of the night."

"Shame, I thought you two might be interested to expand beyond the missionary position." Draco chuckled and Hermione shot him a death glare that definitely had something Slytherin-ish to it.

"We're inventive in bed, thank you very much! In fact I am pregnant!" Hermione growled and both Draco and Harry looked surprised.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, _pregnant_, Harry. Ron and I are having a baby."

"Well that would certainly explain your mood-swings, Granger." Draco smiled and winked at Hermione.

"My mood-swings have nothing to do with me being pregnant. My sour mood is the direct result of genuine worry for the two of you." Hermione said and looking accusingly she tried her best to make both Harry and Draco feel a little bad. She succeeded with Harry, who sort of attempted to crawl under his boyfriend's skin. Draco however remained unfazed – yet again.

"I appreciate your worry, Hermione, but I already told you that leaving everything and everyone behind was something that Harry and I just had to do and I would really like you to just accept that and not kick up such a fuss. Nothing happened to Harry and me, apart from that we successfully managed to salvage our relationship and had a brilliant time without any interruptions. We're back on track and our relationship is stronger than ever. We're ready to take on the world." Draco said calmly and Harry couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's courage. Hermione was a very lovely girl with a very big heart, but when she was annoyed she could be a right handful and slightly difficult to deal with.

"I respect your reasons but you will just have to respect that we were all worried sick about you. Ron was convinced Death Eaters got hold of the two of you!"

"There are no Death Eaters around anymore, Hermione. The Ministry's Aurors made damn sure of that." Harry said softly, and his voice was slightly muffled because his face was buried in Draco's chest.

"Well…" Hermione began but Draco interrupted her.

"No 'well' and no 'but'. Harry is right. The wizarding world is currently as safe as it could possibly be and I believe you are very aware of that because I've got to know you over the years and I don't think you would bring a child into this world if you weren't 110 percent sure you could give it the best possible upbringing." Draco smiled and Hermione realised that there was nothing she could say against that. Draco had seen right through her. So, instead of saying anything at all, she sighed a little and shaking her head she went up to Harry and Draco and hugged them both. "I'm glad you're back and I'm very relieved that you're safe and sound."

"Thank you very much, Mione, it means a lot to us that you say that. We're glad to be back." Harry whispered and smiled at Hermione, whose cheeks had turned red in embarrassment. Shaking her head she hastily wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye and hugged both Harry and Draco tighter, nearly strangling them.

"I've missed you like crazy." Hermione sighed.

"We've missed you too." Harry replied.

"Speak for yourself, Potter; I could have happily gone without a dose of Granger's obsessive maternal instincts." Draco chuckled and Hermione nudged him. "Seriously Granger, promise me you'll let that child of yours breathe every now and then. It's _vital_."

"Don't push it, Malfoy." Hermione pretended to glare and Draco chuckled.

"I'll try my hardest." He said and pulling away from the group hug he gently ruffled Hermione's hair and winked at his boyfriend.

"So, now that you two sorted out your relationship problems, I presume we'll be hearing the wedding bells ring soon?" Ron asked, not wanting to feel left out.

"All in good time, mate." Harry smiled at his best friend. "As you can see neither Draco nor I are wearing engagement rings so there's no wedding on the cards just yet."

"But you told us, you've talked about it." Hermione looked slightly confused.

"Talking about it and actually doing it are two very different things." Draco smiled.

"I suppose you've got a point."

"I always do."

"You're pushing it again, Malfoy." Hermione warned.

"And you're mothering me again, Granger." Draco chuckled.

"Well it's so tempting. You need someone to teach you how to behave."

"I always behave, apart from when I'm horny or shagging my boyfriend."

"Too much information." Hermione shuddered.

"Jeez, don't be so uptight. You're pregnant for Heaven's sake. You of all people should know that sex is a pretty normal thing because you and Ron were obviously doing a lot of shagging recently what with you being up the duff."

"My, you have such an eloquent way with words. I preferred it when you used to speak in riddles." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mione, please! You know that Draco kicked the aristocratic shit into the curb ages ago." Harry scolded his friend.

"Well, mate, you have to admit that he's very blunt." Ron tried to defend his wife. He knew what was good for him after all.

"I love Draco just the way he is, so stop criticising my boyfriend, thank you very much!" Harry looked slightly offended.

"Can we all just stop talking about me and instead have some tea and cake which is what Harry and I actually came here for? Because if you're not going to serve us anything I'll take Harry home with me and shag him senseless."

"Ron, take those two into the conservatory before they'll wreck my head completely. I'll make some tea for us all." Hermione sighed and shooed her husband, Harry and Draco out of her kitchen. Once she was alone, Hermione sat down on the nearest chair, rested her hand on her slightly swollen belly and shook her head. She'd definitely had enough stress for a very long time. But she was very glad that Harry and Draco were finally back home and that she could cross at least one item from her list of things that she needed to worry about.

*

*

*


	5. Nocturnal Conversations

**Title:** Nocturnal Conversations  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Summary:** Draco still considers Harry's habit to be very annoying…  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

"You know, Draco, I feel just a little bad…" Harry mumbled as he stripped out of his track suit and crawled under the duvet. Shuffling close to Draco he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and snuggled up to him.

"Why is that?" Draco asked, absent-mindedly ruffling through Harry's messy raven hair.

"Hermione was so furious today. I've never seen her act quite like this. I mean I've seen her mad alright, but she was beside herself. I dread to think how she treated Ron while we were away." Harry said and looked up at Draco, who smiled down at him. This very moment was reminding him of a certain habit that Harry had developed years ago and much to Draco's dismay Harry had never quite changed, no matter how much Draco sometimes found himself snapping at his boyfriend when the other man insisted on laying awake at night, talking.

"She worries too much." Draco shrugged, drawing himself out of thoughts before they immersed him.

"I know but I feel just a little bad for having made her worry so much."

"Don't… It's her own fault she freaks out about you so much. I've told you before that she's over-protective when it comes to you."

"She is I don't deny that. Sometimes she makes me feel like I'm 11. But I can understand her, really. I'd probably be just a little mad too if Ron and Hermione vanished without a trace for three months." Harry sighed and resting his head on Draco's chest he wrapped his arm tighter around Draco's waist and closed his eyes. Listening to Draco's steady heartbeat, he began to absent-mindedly draw uneven patterns and lines on Draco's smooth skin, relishing the feel of the pale flesh beneath his fingertips.

For a few minutes comfortable silence settled itself over the two lovers as they were both wrapped into their own thoughts.

"Do you regret it?" Draco asked after a while. The question had been nagging him for quite a few hours now but somehow he hadn't really managed to find a suiting moment to ask Harry. Something had always held him back.

"Regret what?" Harry asked and opening his eyes he lifted his head slightly and looked at Draco. It was apparent that he was struggling to comprehend what Draco had meant with his question.

"Vanishing without a trace…" Draco clarified and Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"There hasn't been one single minute in the last three months where I regretted leaving for Australia with you. I'm a little surprised to discover that you think I might have regrets. Believe me; I would not have gone to Australia with you had I not been sure that we'd manage to work through our problems. That 'holiday' was just what we needed."

"I'm glad to hear you don't have any regrets." Draco smiled softly.

"How did you get the idea anyway?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You looked pretty guilty today when Hermione was giving us the third degree."

"Was I that crap at hiding it?" Harry sighed and Draco chuckled.

"When was the last time you actually managed to successfully hide something from me?" Draco retorted and Harry laughed.

"Uh… I don't know. It's probably been a good while. In all fairness though, I don't really make an effort to hide anything from you." Harry winked.

"That's because you can't." Draco smirked.

"Don't tempt me. You might find that I can hide more than you'd be comfortable with."

"Empty words, Potter."

"Don't push it, Draco. You really don't want me to prove you just how wrong you are."

"You're probably right… Now, do you reckon you might manage to shuffle up a little so I can kiss you?"

"Since when are you asking before kissing me?" Harry grinned.

"I wanted to be polite. But you're right. You're my boyfriend; I shouldn't have to ask for a kiss." Draco chuckled and with an adept move he pushed Harry onto his back and rolled over him, lazily pinning him down with his torso. "I'm a Malfoy; I'll just get myself what I want."

"Now, that's my boyfriend." Harry smiled and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, he pulled him down for a slow and playful kiss. Groping for his wand Harry then mumbled two spells. One switched off the light in the bedroom; the other made Draco squirm uncomfortable at the sudden, slightly cool, sensation between his buttocks.

"Cheeky bugger." Draco mumbled and pulling away from the kiss he fixed his grey-blue eyes on Harry, staring at him.

"What's wrong with wanting to ravish my lover?" Harry pretended to look entirely innocent.

"Nothing as such, but you could ask."

"We just established that we don't do asking." Harry winked at Draco.

"Oh Merlin, we've been together for far too long." Draco groaned.

"Why, Draco, you surprise me. Are you finally admitting that I've learned to give as good as I take?"

"Hell yes. You're incredible no matter whether you're top or bottom." Draco laughed.

"I didn't mean that and you know it." Harry glared.

"Ah well but I did. Now shut up and get down to business before you waste that lubrication spell."

"Oh, I swear, you're so in for a round of serious bottoming and begging." Harry continued to glare at his boyfriend.

"Malfoy's don't beg, Harry."

"We both know that is a lie because you've begged me on numerous occasions."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Draco grinned.

"Well, should I refresh your memory then?" Harry chuckled.

"You could try." Draco shrugged."

"Very well, you asked for it." Harry said and pushing Draco onto his back he grinned mischievously. "You're in for the night of your life." He whispered huskily, pleased when he could feel Draco shiver underneath him.

*

*

*


	6. A Happy New Year

**Title:** A Happy New Year  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Summary:** Harry & Draco ring in the New Year in style…  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** This part is intentionally short, so it's actually more of an extended drabble than an actual chapter, but it captures the moment and that's all I wanted. :)

*

*

*

"I love you, do you know that?" Draco whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist he pulled him close against his body and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I know…" Harry replied and took a slow sip from his champagne flute before tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend. "I love you too." He then whispered affectionately.

"I don't ever want to spend my life without you in it. That's going to be my New Year's resolution this year." Draco mumbled, feeling sentimental. The feeling came, without a doubt, from the generous amount of champagne he had allowed himself to enjoy over the course of the party, Hermione and Ron were throwing for all their friends and family, but he couldn't care any less.

"Then it shall be mine too." Harry smiled and turning in Draco's arms he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Capturing Harry's lips, before the other man was able to pull away and break the contact, Draco deepened it and allowing his eyes to flutter close he felt reality vanish from all around him. All that mattered was that he was holding Harry in his arms and that he was planning to still hold him in his arms and kiss him in 60 years time.

*

*

*


	7. An Amazing Opportunity

**Title:** An Amazing Opportunity  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Summary:** Harry is offered an incredible opportunity – but will he take it?  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

Swallowing a bite of his chicken casserole Harry took a deep breath and putting his cutlery down he looked up and smiled at Draco.

"I've got something to tell you." Harry whispered and Draco raised his eyebrow slightly, waiting expectantly for whatever it was is boyfriend had to say. "I've been given a job offer." Harry mumbled.

"You just made that sound like it's the worst thing in the whole world." Draco chuckled and putting his own cutlery down as well he reached for his glass of red elf wine and took a small sip, allowing the pleasant, sweet and fruity taste to linger behind in his mouth.

"Well…" Harry sighed.

"Oh come on, spill it." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I bumped into Oliver Wood today… Do you remember him?"

"Faintly… He was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain at some point, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. He left Hogwarts way before me and got into professional Quidditch pretty much right after his graduation. Anyway, I bumped into him today at the Ministry and we got talking. He's given up on playing himself but he's now training and coaching the English National Quidditch Team."

"And let me guess, they currently don't have a Seeker so Wood asked you if you're interested. Am I right or am I right?" Draco smiled.

"You're right. Oliver said I'd still have to go for the Try-outs but he also said that knows I've got it in me so it's just a formality really. He says he's pretty sure that I've got the job for sure. He said that if he had the sole power to decide whom to hire for a Seeker he'd hire me on the spot."

"Well that's brilliant news then. My boyfriend's the new Seeker of the English National Quidditch Team. My, you really don't do things by half, do you?"

"Hold your breath…" Harry glared at his boyfriend. "I haven't said yes yet."

"Well but you're going to, because you're not stupid. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity you've been given there. You'd be absolutely nuts to turn that offer down." Draco smiled, taking another sip of wine.

"I know I'd be stupid to turn such an offer down, but seriously, Draco. I've not played a proper game of Quidditch since I've left Hogwarts. It's been years since then. I've got no idea if I'm still any good."

"Nonsense. Pure and utter nonsense. You've got it in your blood, Harry. There's no way you've forgotten how to play Quidditch. It'll all come back to you the moment you're up on that broom, circling the pitch and looking for that Snitch."

"You're biased. You're saying that because we're lovers." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and reaching for his own glass of elf wine he casually sipped at the sweet red liquid, desperately trying to keep his cheeks from turning pink. Draco's compliment meant a lot to Harry but his own pride wouldn't let him show that off so easily.

"Seriously Potter, you're just something else! When have I ever said anything to you because we're lovers?" Draco raised his eyebrow and glared at his boyfriend, feeling personally offended.

Looking a little ashamed Harry averted his eyes and stared onto the table. For a few minutes deadly silence hung over the room. Eventually Harry did pull himself together though and looking up at Draco, who had resumed eating his dinner, Harry coughed a little and taking another deep breath he nodded to himself.

"So you think I should go to those Try-outs and take the job if they offer it to me?"

"What I think doesn't matter here. It's what you want that matters. And there's no if about getting this job either, Harry. The English National Team would be stupid not to take you on, you're one of the best Seekers out there and if you want this job then it's yours. You've got Wood vouching for you. It appears he wants you on the team so I'm fairly sure he'll do anything to convince whoever he's got to convince that you're the right person. Now, answer me one question…"

"Fire away." Harry smiled. Draco's little pep talk had brightened his spirits considerably.

"Do you want this job? Do you want to play Seeker for the English National Team?" Draco asked, locking eyes with Harry and smiling slightly. He knew Harry's answer already.

"I suppose it would be nice to fly again and catch a few Snitches here and there." Harry shrugged.

"Now, now, don't be so unenthusiastic about this job offer. Come on, I know you, love, inside you're gloating at the mere thought of Wood wanting you on the team. You're positively beaming at having been given a chance to do something you're really good at. You're going to earn your money having fun, Harry." Draco smiled.

"I don't think it's gonna be fun. Oliver told me that he's got the team training five times a week in between seasons and seven times a week during the season. That means if there's a match coming up he's going to expect us to be out there, practicing in any weather." Harry sighed. "I don't even want to think about how much Oliver is going to expect if England manages to stay in the world cup until the bitter end."

"Well, sure it's going to be tough so you should consider that in your final decision, but try to look at it from a positive angle too. If you just look at all the bad points you'll never end up saying yes. Yet if you carefully review the situation from all angles you might realise that you've been given a golden opportunity which you're being handed on a silver platter. Do also bear in mind that Wood gave you this chance because he remembers how talented you were back in school and not because of who you are. He couldn't care less who you are, he doesn't need a famous person, he needs a good player." Draco winked at his boyfriend and putting his cutlery down he reached across the table and took Harry's hand, squeezing it gently in silent support.

"You you're not helpful at all." Harry snapped exasperatedly and glared at Draco, who just chuckled amused.

"What would you consider helpful? Do you expect me to say something like '_take the job_' or '_leave it, I don't want you to be away so much_'? If you're hoping for something along those lines, you'll be sitting here until you're old and grey because I sure as hell won't be making this decision for you. It's you who has been given an opportunity to do something you love and it's you who has to decide if you're going to take this chance or if you're going to refuse."

"But…" Harry pouted.

"No buts, Potter!" Draco said sternly. "I'm not making this decision for you. You have to decide for yourself if you want this job or not. There's nothing I can do other than tell you that you've got my full support whether you'll take the job or not."

"Do you wouldn't mind me being away?" Harry asked carefully.

"Of course I would mind, I don't generally like sharing you with anyone if I can help it, but there are ways to make it work. Compromises can be made. It's not going to be the end of the world for me if I don't see you for two days." Draco smiled. "There are plenty of ways in which I can make you pay for your absence, Potter." He winked and Harry gulped. He knew exactly what Draco was implying.

"I don't think I could ask for a more understanding person than you." He mumbled and Draco squeezed his hand again.

"You know perfectly well that I will let you know if something doesn't suit me."

"Oh yeah, you're perfect when it comes to complaining. You've mastered the art of complaining convincingly."

"Watch it, Potter. You're walking on thin ice here."

"Oh am I now? Want to punish me?" Harry grinned.

"Do you want to be punished?" Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh… I dunno… I might." Harry shrugged.

"Kinky, kinky." Draco laughed.

"So, it's really okay with you if I go to those Try-outs, then?"

"You have one unromantic way of changing the topic…" Draco sighed and shook his head. "But yes I am okay with you going to those Try-outs. Do you want me to come along and watch?"

"If you want to?"

"What a question. You look incredibly sexy on a broom and you know it. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you fly for the world." Draco winked.

"The Try-outs are tomorrow though." Harry said cautiously.

"I'm free all day."

"Well then, I guess that's sorted. I'm going to those Try-outs and if I get the job well then I'll get it. Regular exercise can hardly hurt."

"If that's your only reason for taking the job you might as well stick with having sex with me – that's regular exercise too." Draco laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry glared.

"Yeah whatever… Now if you're done pouring your heart out to me, I have a suggestion to make."

"Fire away."

"Well, you've got two options, you can either finish your dinner or I'll take you upstairs for some serious ravishing. You look like you could need some exercise." Draco winked cheekily and Harry smiled.

"What option would you prefer I chose?" He asked, trying his best to look as innocent as possible.

"You don't honestly need me to answer that question, do you? Not after so many years together." Draco rolled his eyes and emptied his wine with one long sip.

"What if I do?"

"Then I would feel inclined to teach you a lesson."

"Oh teach away. You lessons are always very informative." Harry giggled.

"You asked for it." Draco murmured and pushing his chair back he got up and dragged Harry from his chair. Pulling him close he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist and leaned close, letting his lips almost touch Harry's. "Come on then, student. Let's go upstairs and I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget all that quickly." Draco whispered and blowing hot breath over Harry's lips he caused his lover to shiver.

"As long as you make sure I can still fly a broom tomorrow, you can teach me anything you want." Harry whispered back, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Oh I'll make sure you're in fine form to give your very best tomorrow. But that doesn't mean I can't exhaust you tonight." Draco mumbled and closing the gap between his and Harry's lips he kissed his boyfriend hard. "Upstairs! Now!" He panted a few minutes later when he broke the kiss again.

"I've got no objection whatsoever." Harry grinned and allowed Draco to drag him along.

*

*

*


	8. Tentative First Steps

**Title:** Tentative First Steps  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco have been appointed the job of minding a baby girl…  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

Struck by awe and sheer amazement Draco sat quietly and watched Marie, Hermione's and Ron's 13-month-old daughter, take a few wobbly steps towards Harry, who had been officially pronounced her godfather only a couple of weeks ago.

Marie was swaying dangerously from side to side with every step she took, and Draco feared that she would fall over, seriously hurt herself and therefore start crying any second. He had heard Marie roaring before and it was something he really was not looking forward to experiencing ever again.

But miraculously Marie did not stumble and did not fall. No, she miraculously managed to walk right into Harry's welcoming, outstretched arms.

"Well done, Marie. Well done. I'm so proud of you." Harry cooed and Draco sniffed quietly before he scolded himself and sitting a little straighter he pursed his lips into a thin line and pretended that the scene before him was not affecting him in the slightest.

But it was and the feeling that had overcome Draco was very hard to fight. He'd always thought that he had everything in life and that he was absolutely and perfectly happy, but now that he had spend the last hour or so watching Marie intently he found himself reconsidering. There was something about this little; innocent human being that affected Draco a great deal more than he was happy to admit. He'd fallen in love with Marie the day she was born, but whenever Hermione had placed her in his hands Draco had felt helpless and awkward.

Now that Marie was slightly older, walking and babbling non-stop, Draco found himself warming up to Marie's adorable personality more than he was cared to admit – even to himself.

***

"She's so cute." Harry whispered some ten minutes later as he sat down behind Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's warm body.

"She's alright." Draco shrugged, trying in vain to tear his eyes away from Marie, who was sitting on the floor and quietly talking, well babbling, to her favourite teddy-bear.

"Alright?" Harry asked, incredulously. "The look on your face, my dear Draco, speaks a completely different language. You're besotted with Marie, you can't take your eyes of her and you have most definitely and absolutely fallen head over heals in love with her." Harry teased.

"I am not besotted with her!" Draco snarled and turned in his boyfriend's arms, glaring at him.

"Stuff your icy Malfoy glares; they're so not working on me." Harry chuckled. "Besides you just confirmed my suspicions… You are most definitely besotted with that little girl there. She's got under your skin…"

"Nobody but you has ever gotten under my skin." Draco pouted. He knew he was fighting a battle he was bound to lose, but he really did not want to admit to Harry that he'd developed an unhealthy yearning to have a little baby girl of his own. He'd given up the prospect of having his own children way before he'd even graduated from Hogwarts and he did not want to contemplate the issue whatsoever. He'd dealt with it back then, he didn't want to deal with it now or ever again.

"Aww…, Draco, it's alright to admit it. I'm head over heals in love with her. Merlin, just look at her, she's the most incredible little thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I could sit here and stare at her all day and be perfectly happy." Harry smiled and the warm and loving look in his eyes made Draco's heart melt.

"Well then how about you sit here and play babysitter whilst busy myself with… with… with…" Draco stopped and glared at Harry when he realised that he could not think of anything that could possibly be more entertaining than watching Marie or Marie and Harry.

"With?" Harry inquired, winking at his boyfriend. "Just admit it already… there's absolutely nothing wrong with confessing that you love her."

"Why do you need me to say it when you're so sure of my feelings?" Draco continued to glare.

"Because I want to hear it from you..." Harry smiled and pulling his boyfriend closer against his own body he held him tight, gently forcing Draco to loosen up.

"Fine… you're not going to give me a moment of piece anyway if I refuse." Draco sighed after several minutes of silence. "I'm besotted with Marie Weasley. Happy now?"

"Not quite…" Harry shook his head.

"Merlin, what else do you want? Don't stretch my patience to the limit or you will regret it tonight once we're alone."

"Now that's a promise I simply can't think about right now, at least not in the presence of a toddler. But if you tell me that you love me, I'll be quiet." Harry whispered, entirely ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was giving him attitude.

"I love you." Draco said, smiling.

"I love you too." Harry nodded and leaning in he gave Draco a small kiss on the lips before withdrawing again. He didn't want to get too affectionate with his boyfriend in front of an innocent toddler. Besides he knew that Hermione would likely have his guts for teaching Marie about the birds and the bees before she'd reached a reasonable age to comprehend that. "One day, Draco… one day we'll have our own." He then whispered and held his boyfriend close as Draco briefly tensed at the words, relaxed and then pretended to never have heard Harry's promise that they would, one day, have a child, or children, of their own.

*

*

*


	9. 108 Roses On Valentine's Morning

**Title:** 108 Roses On Valentine's Morning  
**Author:** Selly87  
**Summary:** Draco has a surprise for Harry.  
**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling, however no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination.

*

*

*

"Harry," Draco whispered as he gently tried to shake his sleeping lover awake.

"Hmmm," Harry mumbled and buried his head even deeper underneath the countless pillows in a bit to drown out Draco's coaxing voice.

"Come on, wake up, you," Draco cooed.

"Idonotwantto," Harry's reply was muffled by his pillow.

"For me… please?" Draco ignored Harry's light protests and shaking him again he leaned down to cover the back of his lover's neck with tiny, teasing kisses.

"Hmmm…yes…nice," Harry moaned and shuffling closer to Draco he sniffed at his lover's smooth skin, making an appreciating sound.

"You're so weird," Draco laughed and ruffling through Harry's messy raven hair he couldn't help but sigh as his heart melted at the sight before him. A sleepy Harry could be very entertaining and he was quite cute when he tried everything to refuse waking up.

"Not weird!" Harry growled and attempted to kick Draco's leg, which of course did not work out as his coordination was still below zero.

"Oh yes, most definitely weird. But you're also the sweetest and most intelligent and loving and adorable gay saviour of the wizarding world that I've ever put my eyes on and I am most certainly head over heels in love with you,"

"Stop trying to boost my ego, you just want me to return the favour," Harry mumbled and rolling onto his side he threw is arm across Draco's stomach. Looking up, he blinked sleepily as he tried to focus on his lover.

"I don't want you to return anything," Draco smiled lovingly and brushed a few stray strands of Harry's soft hair out of Harry's face. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"I would still be sleeping if it wasn't for you insisting that I wake up," Harry scowled.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your precious beauty sleep but I just had to wake you up. I've got plans,"

"Oh no!" Harry glared defensively. "You shagged me into exhaustion three times yesterday! I am so not in the mood! Use your hand or whatever you want but don't you dare count on me! I ain't going anywhere near your bits!"

"Who said anything about sex? Would you stop jumping to conclusions?" Draco frowned slightly before taking a relaxing breath to keep his temper in check.

"Sorry," Harry looked sheepish. "It's just usually when you have plans,"

"I mean sexual plans…well I don't have those kind of plans today. Well maybe…but those will only be put into action much, much later. For now I just wanted you awake,"

"Okay… I'm sorry," Harry was relieved to find out that he was save from being jumped first thing in the morning and shagged senseless. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it but after yesterday, sex was most definitely the last thing on his mind.

"Apology accepted," Draco winked and leaning down he caught Harry's lips in a slow and sensual kiss from which both men only very hesitantly withdrew even when they ran out of oxygen.

"What kind of plans do you have then? "Harry asked, curious as to what was on the agenda.

"Now that would be telling. You just relax and don't bother about anything. I worry about the rest," Draco smiled and Harry looked utterly blissful.

"Am I going to be spoiled rotten?" He asked.

"Most definitely," Draco smiled and reaching out he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and with a flick he removed the glamour from their bedroom, revealing nine white vases – filled with a large bouquets of one dozen red roses each. The vases covered every possible surface.

"Oh," Harry looked around the room, amazed. "Those are gorgeous," He whispered, admiring the long-stemmed, dark-red roses from afar. "Why so many? How many are there even?"

"There are 108 roses and that's because I thought it fitting for the occasion," Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Occasion?" Harry squeaked and frantically scrambled into a sitting position. "Oh God…please don't hex me…I'm guilty…yes I know…I am sorry…maybe you should hex me…oh Merlin…I'm in trouble…Oh shit…I'm so sorry, Draco, love…I am sorry…" Harry babbled and attempted to move away from his boyfriend, who looked slightly bewildered at Harry's reaction.

"Calm down, Harry, will you?" Draco smiled. For a second he'd been tempted to take the bait and tease his boyfriend but today was still not the day for any such stupid bantering. Any other day, yes.

"I'm sorry…I…I honestly forgot…I am sorry…Happy Anniversary…really I am sorry…please don't hex my balls to the northpole…" Harry continued to babble and Draco burst out laughing.

"Why thank you, Harry, but it's not our anniversary today," Draco giggled and Harry looked utterly dumbstruck.

"It's not?" He asked; his voice about an octave higher than usual.

"No, it's not," Draco shook his head and putting his wand aside he pulled Harry back into his arms and held his tense boyfriend tight until Harry had calmed down and gradually began to relax. "Happy Valentine's, love," Draco whispered once Harry had relaxed in his arms and kissing the top of Harry's head Draco pulled him closer to his own body, enjoying the simple closeness.

"Oh…" Harry sighed. "Happy Valentine's," He then replied quietly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You're fucking cute when you're convinced that you forgot something, do you know that?" Draco whispered.

"No, and you really scared the crap out of me because I never ever forgot one of our anniversaries before and I do not intend on starting now. But overwhelming me with 108 red roses this early in the morning was just plain mean of you," Harry pulled away from Draco just enough to be able to pout at his lover.

"And I thought you'd find it amazing…no you just think I am mean. Harry, seriously, you need to rethink your view on things," Draco chuckled and ruffled his boyfriend's hair affectionately.

"It is amazing. Don't go twisting my words, Malfoy," Harry shot a pretended glare at Draco, who just continued to laugh quietly.

"You know…for once I just won't jump at the bait. But only because I think we should be having breakfast now," Draco dodged Harry's lame attempt at bantering.

"Ugh no…I am not getting out of this bed any time soon," Harry pulled a face and shuffling in bed he lay back down and pulled the duvet up to his nose.

"Who said anything about getting out of bed?" Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry who just rolled his eyes. "We'll of course be having breakfast in bed," Draco winked and looked pleased when Harry's green eyes lit up with excitement. Reaching for his wand Draco slowly called a large breakfast tray to himself and carefully set it down in front of him before nudging Harry, telling him to sit up.

"Oh God, this is delicious…I love you, do you know that?" Harry squealed very un-Potterish as he surveyed the breakfast tray. There was fresh toast, butter, jam, honey, lush red strawberries, cream, chocolate sauce, champagne (!), pieces of fresh watermelon and little croissants. "Oh this is Heaven… I could get used to it." Harry sighed and helping himself to a fresh strawberry he dipped it into the cream before eating it slowly.

"Well don't get used to it. You won't get this pampering treatment every day," Draco smiled as he watched Harry eat the strawberry. "You look very sexy when you're eating a strawberry," He winked.

"Uh…thanks." Harry crooked his head and smiled at his boyfriend. "I really do love you,"

"I love you too," Draco said and leaning in he gave Harry a tender kiss on the lips, moaning slightly when he could feel the taste of the fresh strawberry and the cream on Harry's lips.

**The End**


End file.
